Scott Joseph Constantine
Scott never knew his parents his mother died in childbirth and the war took his father but a month after as well as the rest of his family. Though he would never have time to care. He was an orphan for as long as he could remember and always had to fight to survive. The so called “caregivers” tormented him every waking minute beating him day in and day out never giving him a chance to rest. This restlessness would prove to be a repeating theme throughout his life. His life at the orphanage ended when during a confrontation with a bully he started the fire that would prove to be the end of everyone there that day. He ran away and lived on the streets until when he was 16 he joined the army. Whether it be because he lacked a sense of purpose or he he just simply saw it as an escape no one really knows. However his life would only get worse from here. His drill sergeant ( Mad Dog Darby) was famous for being able to make warriors out of anyone no matter how weak or unwilling. And at first Scott proved to be anything but a capable soldier. He couldn't shoot straight couldn't run far or fast or carry much weight. But Darby knew the only ingredient you needed to make a good killing machine was the right drive. So he began to look into Scotts past and found out about the orphanage incident. He found Scotts drive. Scott during his time in boot camp would spend his free time and his lunches by himself. And at the time he was looking after a street cat the came around now and then. Scott would feed it his extra food. One night when the other soon to be soldiers were heading off to the barracks for bed the sergeant took Scott aside said that after his piss poor display of aim that day he needed more practice. Mad Dog led him to the target range where when they reached it Scott saw something that would forever change him. The cat he had been tending to bleeding on the ground with a large cut on its stomach. It was dying ...slowly. “ its suffering private”. After some hesitation Scott lifted the rifle to his shoulder and through his tears ended the life of the only thing he could call a friend. “ Heh at least you could shoot straight fo.” his sentence interrupted when Scott leaped from the ground and tackled the sergeant. Before mad Dog could react he felt a searing burning pain in his face. Scott had pressed his hands to his face and began burning it off! His rampage was ended prematurely however when Mad Dog freed his pistol from its holster and managed to get a shot off. After this incident Mad Dog blocked any attempts to aoust Scott as he knew what he was getting into. Mad Dogs goal from the beginning was to have Scott bring out his powers.He just had to get him angry enough. And sure enough Scott became the best shooting and fastest recruit there. He frequently using his fire in skirmishes with the other recruits. One day the other recruits were fed up with Scott. They got the jump on him and beat severely. He spent a week in and infirmary tent after the fight. It was here that he would meet the first person who would ever show him kindness. Nurse Holly Holbrook. While at first Scott was his angry and reserved self. He eventually opened up and two instantly had a connection. Where other people would use his wounds and what they knew of his past as a way to ridicule him Holly would show understanding and compassion. They became good friends during this time with Scott finding what ever ways he could to see her. Most of the time theses involved him picking fights and letting himself get a bit more beat up then he normally would so that he visit her in the infirmary. This was cut short however when Scott was sent to active duty. This was when the humanity he had and felt with Holly was replaced but the nonstop rage and gore of the battlefield. Scott made a name for himself on the front becoming quite the decorated soldier. But this was what he always thought was the worst part of his life. He would always escape this when he was on leave by going to see Holly again and eventually they decided to tie the knot. When Scott was 27 he started a family with Holly Holbrook. He had fairly nice piece of property. An estate for his family to live. He couldn't spend all his time with them however as there was a war on and no one with good fighting skills could stay out of it for long. Soon after the marriage they had a son named Jason. They wanted to keep Jason out of the war but no matter what they said to him he was determined to join the fight anyway. Jason was a patriot though after joining the army and seeing his first action he quickly realized just how wrong he was and by the time he a had a child of his own he was determined to keep her from making the same mistake he and his father had made. Her name was Sarah and towards the later years of Scott's life ( he's now 57 years old) Sarah's mother died of a strange illness and Jason thought the best thing for his daughter was to be around family so they moved into Scott's estate. One of the first nights there however there was a break in. During the middle of the night Scott heard a sound of glass shattering he went to Jason's room and woke so that they could handle the problem before they hurt someone. They also noticed that Sarah was not in her room. This worried them and mad them realize that they had no time to lose. They then proceeded downstairs armed to deal with the robbers. Upon finding them near the kitchen a fight broke out. Jason swinging a bat at some of them and getting some good hits in. however some of them surrounded Scott and pushed him to the ground and a group of them proceed to start kicking him. But without thinking in a blind rage Scott lashed out with fire killing all the robbers but setting the house ablaze. Being a father he immediately look for his son and found him with a broken leg in the corner. As he was trying to move him however Jason pointed to the doorway where Scott saw Sarah running back into the house acting on quick thinking he put Jason down grabbed Sarah and ran her out of the house thinking that he would have enough time to run back in for his family. He would be proved wrong however when he turn around to run back in the house exploded as the fire reached a gas valve. Desperate to protect the last of his family signed on with Ad Astrata and has a deal where in Sarah is being looked after at the estate of Thomas Carnegie on Thurrid. As far away from the war as he can keep her. Equipment * Woven Body Armour * Combat Rifle